Electrical components are typically mounted onto a printed circuit board to form a “card” for insertion into the housing of a computing system or other electronic device. These cards have electrical edge connectors which enable the electrical components on the card to be electrically connected to components in the computing system. More specifically, a chassis, box housing of a computing system will include one or more slots or sockets that are configured to receive the card. Within these slots is mounting hardware that mechanically mates with the surface of the card, as well as electrical connectors that electrically mate with the electrical edge connectors of the card. In order to ensure proper mechanical/electrical mating, a card is typically inserted into a slot with a substantial amount of force. Similarly, the electrical/mechanical mating may make it difficult to remove the card from the slot, again requiring the application of a substantial amount of force.
There are a number of different types of cards that are configured to be inserted into a slot of a computing system or other electronic device. These card include, but are not limited to, line cards, Personal Computer (PC) cards (e.g., Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) card or other memory card), different types of expansion cards, etc. These cards generally provide some type of added functionality to the computing system and are inserted into, or removed from, the slot of the computing system as desired.